Dyskusja użytkownika:PokeIce
|} |- align="center" | colspan="3" style="background:# }}}; color:# ; " | ' Bardzo proszę aby na mojej dyskusjii, nie było dużymi literami napisane np. Z Roxy. I każdy niech się podpisuje abym wiedziała kto do mnie pisał. Zapraszam Na moją dyskusję ;)' Kategoria:Własna twórczość Nie pamiętam. Jeszcze na Wikinezca jakaś użytkowniczka dała mi linka do jakiegoś Anime i wybrałam sobie postać, ale jakie to było to nie pamiętam. N-no Cookies? 16:56, lis 17, 2012 (UTC) Noo troszeczkę, ale nie aż tak bardzo. N-no Cookies? 17:05, lis 17, 2012 (UTC) A spoko :3 A do którego anime?A mogę skopiować pismo odcinków od spomnień? - Plik:Ani647OD.pngJABUDEX Plik:Ani647ROD.png 20:43, lis 18, 2012 (UTC) Pytaj [[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif Aisha? ok ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif średnio rozumiem o.o A nie lepiej całą postać? Zobacz link tam są obrazki do niej ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif ki ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif jasne! :D PS. http://www.zerochan.net/1262400 :3 ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif pisałam, jasne! :3 ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif Pokazałam, bo jesteśmy tam my, volt i mira xD Jeszcze ktoś kto wygląda jak Elsword :O I pogadaj o tym z Vivą ^^ Roxy, Mika, Mira, Volt i 2 inne osoby? :D PS. Ja jestem bogata, a nie księżniczką xD Ok.. Ubieram się tak, ale jestem dziedziczką xD Polecam lekturę w postaci mojej historii i charakteru :D nie szukaj na siłę :P ok :) i sory :P PS. Tu jest tona :P pomóc ci? :D ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif ale nie pisałaś jak wygląda xD PS. Czytałam :3 PS2. zostałaś adoptowana przez... Moich rodziców? :D ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif git! :D Ale popraw wojowników na milionerów xD xD No co? Nie pisałaś jak wygląda twój chłopak xD PS xD Pocieszy cię? xD ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif spoko ^^ Spoko! :D PS. Skomentuj, jeśli chcesz! :D Hm.. Tyle jest super :P Co do odcinka, Brak... Mi... WENY D: W Sobotę spróbuję dokończyć DM012 x.X (pokomentujesz coś o każdym odcinku? :3 Miło wiedzieć, że ktoś czyta ^^) Albo coś o chłopaku!! :D No problema, No... po debiucie xD A chłopak o którym pisałaś :3 Jak wygląda, kim jest, jaki jest i może nawet zrób mu jakąś stronę :D I skomentuj tam na samym dole Komentarze/Tytuły plików :3 Zobacz jak tam wygląda ^^ U Roxy :) Spytaj się Krasnika xD Drake :P [[User:Karasnik|'Karasiek']] ''[[user talk:Karasnik|'(Zapraszam! ;D)]]'' 19:03, lis 20, 2012 (UTC) Bo poszłam :D I wróciłam ^^ skąd masz obrazki? :D Tylko pytam xD PS. Popłaczę się.. To o mnie X..x Posłuchaj i OBEJRZYJ.. Bajka PIĘKNA!! Mam swoją i mi starczy :D [[User:Mika444|'Mikulka ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif Wyglądają ciut jak czarodziejki z księżyca :P I hm... Karasnik robi postać to może rób tylko Drake Pod "przed debiutem" i opisz jak się poznaliście itd. :P Te dwie postacie dodaj do epizodów, bo nie zostaje miejsc na drugoplanowych, a mam zamiar dodać -.- ''[[User:123ViVa123|'Foch']] [[user talk:123ViVa123|'Forever']] 14:07, lis 21, 2012 (UTC) Poza tym, jeśli potworek jest ewoluowany to trzeba na początek uzgodnić się ze mną, jestem dziś poddenerwowana, więc nie pozwalam ci na te, które dodałaś -.- [[User:123ViVa123|'Foch']] [[user talk:123ViVa123|'Forever']] 14:09, lis 21, 2012 (UTC) ehh, Rosele nie może mieć Cec... cośa, a SiSi może mieć 1 stadium Pandorum'a - jego pierwszą formę. [[User:123ViVa123|'Foch']] [[user talk:123ViVa123|'Forever']] 14:14, lis 21, 2012 (UTC) Niech ci już będzie. [[User:123ViVa123|'Foch']] [[user talk:123ViVa123|'Forever']] 14:50, lis 21, 2012 (UTC) całkiem dobrze, mam facebooka :3 [[User:123ViVa123|'Foch']] [[user talk:123ViVa123|'Forever']] 15:01, lis 21, 2012 (UTC) Elko :3 Osobiście nie przepadam za posiadaniem 100 anime :P Jak zrobię region to robię anime na jego podstawię :P NIC NIE OBIECUJE CO DO BOHATERÓW >..< (Tak na wszelki wypadek ;3) THX''[[User:Volt:D|Volto]]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png Mogę się dopisać jako główna? (dziewczyna)? [[User:123ViVa123|'Foch']] [[user talk:123ViVa123|'Forever']] 18:21, lis 22, 2012 (UTC) cześć :D mogę się zapisać jako rywal/drugoplanowa? --''[[User:PokeKlara|'Uśmiechnij się !']]' [[user talk:PokeKlara|~ Klara']] 18:53, lis 22, 2012 (UTC) dzięki :D a Pokemony mogą się powtarzać? znaczy mogę mieć Eevee, Umbreona, Pikachu ? --''[[User:PokeKlara|'Uśmiechnij się !']]' [[user talk:PokeKlara|~ Klara']] 19:51, lis 22, 2012 (UTC) A nic takiego, a co u cb? 'PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 20:13, lis 22, 2012 (UTC) Mogę się dopisać do twojego anime jako główna postać (Imię: Daniel, pokemon: Pikachu) resztę sama dodam, tylko zarezerwuj mi miejsce, plis, a przy okazji. Obraziłaś się na mnie czy co, że się nie odzywasz...? ''[[User:123ViVa123|'Foch']] [[user talk:123ViVa123|'Forever']] 21:08, lis 22, 2012 (UTC) Mogę być wq anime głowny?PROOOOOOOOOOOOSZE! - Plik:Ani647OD.pngJABUDEX Plik:Ani647ROD.png 12:22, lis 23, 2012 (UTC) Hej :D Czy mogłabym jako główna postać do twojego nowego anime? XD Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 12:40, lis 23, 2012 (UTC) Albo czym mogłabym być postacią drugoplanową? Koordynatorką, a wygląd to by była Dawn. Zapiszesz mnie? Prosze :D Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 13:17, lis 23, 2012 (UTC) hej :D zrobiłaś już shiny braviary ? :D [[User:PokeKlara|'Uśmiechnij się !]]' [[user talk:PokeKlara|'~ Klara']]'' 18:26, lis 24, 2012 (UTC) spoko :P jedno już mi przerobiła, ale znalazłam fajniejsze :D sama się trochę pomęczę ;3 --''[[User:PokeKlara|'Uśmiechnij się !']]' [[user talk:PokeKlara|~ Klara']] 19:14, lis 24, 2012 (UTC) Znawca pokemon.OK - Plik:Ani647OD.pngJABUDEX Plik:Ani647ROD.png 19:16, lis 24, 2012 (UTC) Mogę być Rangerem? - Plik:Ani647OD.pngJABUDEX Plik:Ani647ROD.png 19:21, lis 24, 2012 (UTC) bez obrazy, ale AYKM? x.X [[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif No nie wiem.. Ostatnio czasu nie mam x.X ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif Cieszę się xD Powodzenia xDDDD ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif Widziałam co napisałaś Voltowi xD 1) Zadanie domowe? xD 2) Odpowiem ci na pytanie zawarte w temacie... Nie xD Robię prace na informatykę :D W kilku pomogła mi PG :P A reszta to gimop ^^ Npisz, które 5 ci się najbardziej podoba, a ja ci powiem ile z tego zrobiła PG xD (ona mi pomogła właśnie w 4 lub 5 :P) ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif aa z regionu! To kilka jest moich, PG zero xD ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif Zapraszam :) ---> http://www.pokemonalive.hpu.pl/news.php HermenegildaNieobecna (dyskusja) 15:02, gru 10, 2012 (UTC) xD ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 17:40, gru 10, 2012 (UTC) Czekam na PI003! - Plik:Ani647OD.png'JABUDEX' Plik:Ani647ROD.png 13:00, gru 13, 2012 (UTC) A podasz mi ataki które na pewno wystąpią? - Plik:Ani647OD.png'JABUDEX' Plik:Ani647ROD.png 13:56, gru 13, 2012 (UTC) Na twojej czy Arta? - Plik:Ani647OD.png'JABUDEX' Plik:Ani647ROD.png 14:00, gru 13, 2012 (UTC) Nie.No to zrobię Eevee a potem zobaczysz na dyskucji ataki.Lub najpierw dodam ataki. - Plik:Ani647OD.png'JABUDEX' Plik:Ani647ROD.png 14:05, gru 13, 2012 (UTC) Teraz ci dam ataki ok?No to Kopanie, Prędkość, Podwójna Drużyna, Łomot Czaszką, Kula Cienia, Tajemnicza Moc, Atrakcja - Plik:Ani647OD.png'JABUDEX' Plik:Ani647ROD.png 14:13, gru 13, 2012 (UTC) Narazie nie mam czasu.Za chwilę będę mieć - Plik:Ani647OD.png'JABUDEX' Plik:Ani647ROD.png 14:28, gru 13, 2012 (UTC) Właśnie robię Eevee - Plik:Ani647OD.png'JABUDEX' Plik:Ani647ROD.png 15:00, gru 13, 2012 (UTC) Eevee zrobiony! - Plik:Ani647OD.png'JABUDEX' Plik:Ani647ROD.png 15:33, gru 13, 2012 (UTC) Hej :D Kiedy kolejny raz pojawie się w Wspomnieniach? A i czy mogłabym napisać ten odc? A wy mi podacie co mam w nim uwzględiń ^^ Proszee , bardzo mi zależy ;) --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:01, gru 21, 2012 (UTC) Zrobiłam postać do anime :D Jest to Nicole xD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 20:30, gru 21, 2012 (UTC) Party Nicole dodam na jej dyskusji ^^ Jakbyś miała jakieś wątpliwości to pisz :D Ale chyba wszystko jasno opisałam.. xD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 21:11, gru 21, 2012 (UTC) Hejka :P napisałam do końca DM012 :3 Zaraz zacznę DM013 ^^ Złapiesz Diga :P widziałaś zmiany? :3 Hej :D możesz wybrać 2 Pokemony dla Debby we Wspomnieniach?? Tylko takie żeby się raczej nie powtarzały. - Pipi 150px Ok - Pipi 150px Skończyłam cały 1 sezon we Wspomnieniach - Pipi 150px Hej :D Zapisałabyś się do mojego anime? KLIK Serdecznie zapraszam ^^--Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 12:41, gru 29, 2012 (UTC) Hej ;) Ostatnio pojawił się odcinek PQ012 z twoim udziałem. Zapraszam do zapoznania się z nim i uzupełnienia profilu postaci 50px 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) 50px 09:31, sty 13, 2013 (UTC) Popraw tabelkę Floatzelowi Roxy, proszę ;) Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 12:56, sty 19, 2013 (UTC) Hej :D Żyjesz wg?! XD Bo się tak nie odzywasz, zaczynam się martwić.. xd --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:17, sty 28, 2013 (UTC) Hej co tam...??? - Pipi 150px Heh xD Ważne, że żyjesz ^-^ A co tam u Ciebie i czemu się nie zapiszesz? XD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:44, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) Rozumiem, ale szkoda :( No ale cóż kiedy tylko to minie to się zapisz! :DD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 18:22, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Siema, już jakiś czas temu prosiłem cię o poprawienie tabelek twoich pokemonów oraz tabelki Angeli i pokemonów Angeli na jej stronie i tego do tej pory nie zrobiłaś. A więc proszę cię, abyś się tym zajęła Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 11:31, lut 9, 2013 (UTC) Przecież to widać gołym okiem co jest nie tak. Są błędy, brakuje niektórych komórek w tabelce, jakieś dziwne kolory. Zobacz sobie jak wyglądają te tabelki u innych postaci. No to kiedy to poprawisz? Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 15:39, lut 9, 2013 (UTC) Zapraszam na moje forum http://www.pokezycie.pun.pl/forums.php Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 20:37, lut 24, 2013 (UTC) Kiedy się weźmiesz za poprawienie tabelek i uzupełnienie historii ? Plik:175.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 18:54, mar 4, 2013 (UTC) Miło mi to słyszeć ponad miesiąc od publikacji odcinka :P :P :P I to wydaje mi się, że nie jednego z twoim udziałem Plik:175.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 19:07, mar 4, 2013 (UTC) Aha, no widzę, że na razie to nic nie zrobiłaś, ale mam nadzieję, że nadrobisz. No więc popraw tabelki Floatzela oraz Riolu oraz uzupełnij wszystkim pokom historię oraz historię swojej postaci Plik:175.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 20:41, mar 4, 2013 (UTC) A no to wiesz, to jest taki problem niestety dość spory... bo skoro nie wiesz w jakich odcinkach się pojawiłaś, to czyli ich nie przeczytałaś, czyli nie czytałaś też innych odcinków. A ja liczę, że skoro ktoś chce mieć u mnie postać, to znaczy, że czyta, a jak nie czyta, to dlaczego chce mieć postać? Więc wciąż brakuje historii. Tabelki poków już nabierają wreszcie normalnego kształtu, ale wciąż nie wyglądają jak moje tabelki - czy nie zjadłaś tam kilku wierszy? I na stronie Roxy w tabeli poków nie zgadzają się kolory. Plik:175.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 13:25, mar 6, 2013 (UTC) Nie wiem, możliwe. Robię takie odcinki tylko osobom z którymi się przyjaźnię - a przyjaźnię się z tymi które porządnie uzupełniają strony i tabelki, interesują się moim anime, czytają odcinki, spekulują, komentują - jak na razie żadnych z tych kryteriów nie spełniasz :P Jak chcesz żeby twoja postać odgrywała większą rolę, to musisz się bardziej zaangażować - w moim anime chce być bardzo dużo osób, nie daję wielkich ról za nic PS: Chociaż nie, ładnie uzupełniłaś stronki w miarę ostatnio, a więc + za to :D Plik:175.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 21:09, mar 8, 2013 (UTC) Nie wiem, naprawdę nie wiem. Po prostu się nie angażujesz. Większe zaangażowanie = większe role. Ale już masz + za uzupełnienie stronki :P Plik:175.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 10:17, mar 9, 2013 (UTC) Od napisania odcinka ''HS001, a więc od 2 października 2011r. :P Plik:175.gif TRZCINA08 (dyskusja) 11:35, mar 9, 2013 (UTC) Przed 2 rocznicą anime chciałbym zakończyć Sinnoh i mam nadzieję, że mi się to uda :P Plik:175.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 12:04, mar 9, 2013 (UTC) To wszystko zależy od tego, czy mam czas. Czasem nie mam czasu jak ostatnio i odcinek się żaden nie pojawił przez dwa tygodnie. Norma w roku szkolnym to jeden na tydzień. Jak mam wolne, to staram się codziennie coś naskrobać Plik:175.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 12:07, mar 9, 2013 (UTC) moge wystąpić w twoim anime PokeTrip (dyskusja) 14:59, mar 9, 2013 (UTC) ok a chcesz do mojego anime Unova PokeTrip (dyskusja) 15:58, mar 9, 2013 (UTC) FB PokeTrip ok Mateusz Koperski PokeTrip (dyskusja) 16:57, mar 9, 2013 (UTC) zdjcie 10 latka PokeTrip (dyskusja) 17:22, mar 9, 2013 (UTC) ok PokeTrip (dyskusja) 18:22, mar 9, 2013 (UTC) o co? - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 09:46, mar 10, 2013 (UTC) mogę zrobić, a wygląd może być taki jak u mnie anime??? - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 16:40, mar 10, 2013 (UTC) ok :) - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 12:45, mar 11, 2013 (UTC) W jakich ma być kolorach???? - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 12:54, mar 11, 2013 (UTC) Nom - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 13:11, mar 11, 2013 (UTC) jak zrobię to cię poinformuję - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 13:19, mar 11, 2013 (UTC) nom ^^ - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 13:23, mar 11, 2013 (UTC) spoko :) - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 13:27, mar 11, 2013 (UTC) Już, jak by co, to sobie dorobisz :) - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 13:32, mar 11, 2013 (UTC) nom :) - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 13:48, mar 11, 2013 (UTC) Nie ma za co :) - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 13:52, mar 11, 2013 (UTC) dlaczego jestem zły i zrobic moje poki i kiedy mam debut PokeTrip (dyskusja) 16:18, mar 11, 2013 (UTC) Mo,żesz, ale muszę to zobaczyć - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 13:22, mar 12, 2013 (UTC) spoko - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 14:19, mar 12, 2013 (UTC) Proszę o uzupełnienie swojej postaci w moim anime! '[[User:Volt:D|Volto']]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png siema o ja słuchaj zmieniłem pokemona i moge wystąpic w PI003 PokeTrip (dyskusja) 14:00, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) ok PokeTrip (dyskusja) 17:24, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) Mogę napisać pierwszy odcinek nowego sezonu wspomnień??? - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 08:08, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) Użytkowniku!!! W związku z moją decyzją o wprowadzeniu pokemonów z regionu Hoenn do fabuły serii Platinum Quest proszę cię o zmodyfikowanie teamu twojej postaci w moim anime!!! Swój nowy team składający się z 20 pokemonów z czterech generacji prześlij na moją dyskusję. UWAGA!!! Możesz wybierać spośród wszystkich pokemonów z Kanto, Johto i Sinnoh, lecz tylko spośród niektórych z Hoenn!!! TUTAJ DOSTĘPNA JEST LISTA POKEMONÓW Z HOENN, KTÓRE MOGĄ WYSTĄPIĆ W TWOIM TEAMIE!!! Plik:175.gif 'TRZCINA08 (dyskusja) 19:55, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) Twoją postacią jest Roxy prawda? To przecież wystąpiłaś w trzech odcinkach, a że cię nie było długo to ostatnio się nie pojawiałaś, jednak nawet to nie było spowodowane tym, że cię nie było. Wiele postaci juz dawno się nie pojawiło w anime, a długą przerwę. Spokojnie, skoro wróciłaś, to zapewne niedługo zaczniesz się pojawiać Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png 'trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) 07:54, maj 9, 2013 (UTC) ok ^^ Katie będzie go miała, więc mam pomysł na "akcje" :3 Lopmon był ukaranym DEVA za przeciwstawienie się Bukramanowi utracił pamięć, co do reszty to zobaczysz :P Ok, ja lece pa Szkoda :( - Plik:336.gifJabudex (Dyskusja) Plik:336.gif 06:58, maj 11, 2013 (UTC) A dobrze dobrze :D Dawno nie pisałyśmy :P A jak tam wogóle sprawdziny??? - Plik:025mini.gif [[User:PiPikachu|'PiPi''' ]] ''Napisz do mnie :P'' Plik:025mini.gif Spx :) Ja dzisaj pisałam matmę i chemię...załamka...:( - Plik:025mini.gif [[User:PiPikachu|'PiPi' ]] ''Napisz do mnie :P'' Plik:025mini.gif Hej, ale w sumie w odcinkach nie ma onrazków...są potrzebnę w filmie??? Moim zdaniem nie ...- Plik:025mini.gif [[User:PiPikachu|'PiPi' ]] ''Napisz do mnie :P'' Plik:025mini.gif To nie lepiej od 2 sezonu dopiero?? - Plik:025mini.gif [[User:PiPikachu|'PiPi' ]] ''Napisz do mnie :P'' Plik:025mini.gif Łiiiiiiiiii :D - Plik:025mini.gif [[User:PiPikachu|'PiPi' ]] ''Napisz do mnie :P'' Plik:025mini.gif Zajęte Coraz więcej ludzi odchodzi z BW nawet Vapi i Jun :( Hm... cieke ile my się utrzymamy :| Smutno będzie T.T - Plik:025mini.gif [[User:PiPikachu|'PiPi' ]] ''Napisz do mnie :P'' Plik:025mini.gif Ty też T.T - Plik:025mini.gif [[User:PiPikachu|'PiPi' ]] ''Napisz do mnie :P'' Plik:025mini.gif Nie strasz mnie więcej -.- Plik:025mini.gif [[User:PiPikachu|'PiPi' ]] ''Napisz do mnie :P'' Plik:025mini.gif hahah xD - Plik:025mini.gif [[User:PiPikachu|'PiPi' ]] ''Napisz do mnie :P'' Plik:025mini.gif Hej Roxy! :D Mam pytanko. Kiedyś we wspomieniach miałaś przekierowanie do postaci po naciśnięciu obrazka. Chiałabym też tak zrobić TUTAJ. Ale niestety nie wiem jak :C Pomożesz? Albo pokazałabyś mi to na przykładnie Venusaura? A ja tak samo bym zrobiła z resztą? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 13:00, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) No ja myślę ;) - Plik:025mini.gif [[User:PiPikachu|'PiPi' ]] ''Napisz do mnie :P'' Plik:025mini.gif mogę do wspomnień LeonDX (dyskusja) 17:10, cze 11, 2013 (UTC) A czy wystąpie w drugim odcinku? - Archie Komozura 10:11, cze 14, 2013 (UTC) dodać się do wspomnień LeonDX (dyskusja) 12:23, cze 14, 2013 (UTC)